


Another Line

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Movement disturbed John’s peaceful slumber, and he cracked one eyelid open to see Rose sliding off the bed.





	Another Line

**Author's Note:**

> repost  
> Set before "Searching for the Sun"

Movement disturbed John’s peaceful slumber, and he cracked one eyelid open to see Rose sliding off the bed. He immediately closed his eye and returned to sleep, having stayed up too late the previous evening to mark term papers.

But before he could drift off again, he heard Rose call from the ensuite, “Doctor?”

He groaned and rolled over toward the door. “Yes, love?”

“I… I think I need your help.”

_ Help? _ John reluctantly crawled out of bed, shuffling like a zombie across the carpet. He yawned and blinked rapidly in the bright light of the loo, sluggishly focusing on his wife fidgeting in the middle of the room.

“Wha’ is it?” he mumbled around another yawn.

She bit her lip and pointed towards the sinks. “How many lines do you see?”

A lone pregnancy test sat on the countertop.

Since he had no need for such a device, he only recognized it because Rose had been peeing on the strips nearly every day for the past week. They’d been trying to conceive but hadn’t had any luck in seven months. After each failed attempted, Rose had become sullen and withdrawn, convinced her body was broken and useless. He had wanted to comfort her, to assure her she was far from broken, but she had remained distant and cried when she had to buy more feminine hygiene products.

He had tried to be optimistic for her, but he’d be lying if he said that doubt hadn’t wiggled its way into his brain. After not wanting children for his whole life, the sudden longing to create a tiny version of the woman he loved was overwhelming. Every time she had mourned a negative outcome, he had also deflated a bit inside.

With the stress weighing on him, John picked the test off the counter and studied it. He’d never actually read one of them before, so he had no idea what to expect in the tiny result window.

“One line?” he said, unsure if that was good or bad.

Rose let out a breath and sagged against the counter.

He squinted and looked harder as his sleep-addled brain finally switched online. “No, sorry. Two.”

“Two?” she cautiously repeated.

“Think so, yeah. This one’s really, really faint. Can barely see it. What’s that mean?” John turned to her with a raised brow and was startled to see her crying. “Rose?”

Assuming it meant no baby, he frowned. But then she tried to smile through her tears and hope filled his heart.

“You’ve never seen another line, have you?”

Unable to speak, Rose shook her head. He opened his arms for her and she immediately collapsed into his chest.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded and cried harder. With a whoop of joy, John hoisted her up and spun them in a circle until her sobs turned into giddy laughter. He set her down and kissed her nose, cheek, then mouth, caressing her lips with his until she gasped for air.

“I’m gonna be a Da’,” he proclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

She matched his ecstatic grin. “Yeah, you are.”

“Oh.” John caught his reflection in the mirror and tilted his head in thought. “Think the little one will have me ears?”

“I hope so.”

Lifting up on her toes, Rose turned his face towards hers to kiss him again. As she gently pushed him toward the bedroom, John decided to call out of work, eager to spend the day celebrating the next chapter of their lives.

 


End file.
